To Love a Thief
by DragonViper2.0
Summary: A thief gets caught up too deep with in the Inquisition, anchored down by a troubled past and responsibilities for the "lost children", sarcasm and pranks were always how Joan coped. But, with a growing attraction to the ex-Templar, Cullen becomes a more exciting distraction for the thrill-seeking thief. Cullen/Trev. Rogue. Rated M Warning: language, gore and smut. OCs.
1. Hunt the Thief

_A/N: Okay so, it's very late in the evening and I literally wrote this whole thing in one sitting! Only thing is I haven't read through it yet to change mistakes, purely because right now I just don't want too. But, nevertheless, I am uploading the chapter but will replace the chapter once edited! Sound good? Awesome!_

 _So, this is a Cullen X Inquisitor tale, because well, Cullen makes me all giddy like a little schoolgirl. However, I am taking another spin at it! So, the Inquisitor won't be the variations we all know and love from the game, but completely different and with a completely different backstory! Though, she is still a Trevelyan._

 _Chapters for me are usually far and few between, this is because I'm currently in my final year of university! However, I graduate soon and thus will have more time to write deliciousness._

 _Remember to R &R!_

 _Enjoy!_

 **To Love a Thief**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Hunt the Thief**

It seemed as though the winter in Haven would seize, many would complain about the snow and the icy patches. But, what did people expect from Haven's location in Frostback Mountains? People had reported finding light footprints in the snow on their rooftops, followed by food and loose coins mysteriously disappearing. However, with the Conclave in preparation a few hushed complaints about missing bread and other sustenance were merely glazed over and ignored. There were better things for the higher ups to worry about. That was until; hefty amounts of food, medicine, clothing and valuables were going missing from the Chantry itself over the span of two weeks did Leliana begin to take notice.

"It seems Haven has very talented vermin," Leliana chimed within the war room, with Cassandra Pentaghast, Cullen Rutherford and Josephine Montilyet. They were surrounded by thick stonewalls, they had to use iron torches mounted on the walls to light the room as the windows were minimal at best. There was a large table, with a map of Orlais and Fereldan, including the mountain range that kept the lands about, and from tearing out each other's throats.

"What do you mean?" queried Cullen; his hands relaxing upon his great sword as always, his red and fur cloak covered a majority of shiny breastplate. Sometimes, Leliana imaged Cullen using the great heap of furs on his shoulders as a pillow when others weren't looking. He had to rest his blonde head sometimes right?

"What I mean is, there is a thief here in Haven. Taking much needed supplies and has been for the last month. Was small at first, but now a lot has been taken," Leliana's gloved hands came together behind her back as she paced, her chainmail lightly clinking as she did so. How has she missed such a bold thief? She didn't miss anything. "Must be quite skilled to avert my eyes for so long. But now I know, I will see him clearly," she gazed out a small window, wondering if she would catch a glimpse of the infamous being. But alas, she did not.

"Why would anyone want to steal from us? We offer sanctuary, they have no need," Josephine puzzled, glancing down at her board before back at Leliana. Her old friend seemed quite troubled with this. Leliana was probably questioning her own abilities no doubt.

"Either way, the nuisance must be taken care of," Cullen put forward, with a shake of his fist. The dishonour and the audacity of this person, stealing from refugees, it made his blood boil. He couldn't wait till he got his hands on the fiend.

"Agreed, we shall wait till nightfall," spoke Cassandra, as she let against the table to plan with her associates.

Several hours later the sun had set and now the moon was high in the sky, the stars glistened like the reflection on the frozen lake just outside the walls. There were very few clouds but they still threatened a coming storm. The overall appearance of Haven this night seemed no different than normal, there was still the night watchmen by the fires and the occasional straggler wondering the premises but nothing out of the ordinary. At least, that is how they had planned it. Leliana and her scouts Thwere in and around Haven, hidden well and one with the darkness. Cullen waited within the kitchen and Cassandra was with the alchemist who had all the medicines. With every shadow that twitched in the night, they saw, fully prepared to strike an unknowing thief.

But known came. They had been awake all night and nothing. Maybe the thief had spotted someone that wasn't usually there? Or perhaps been tipped off about the plan. Either way, they had to find the culprit soon before the supplies dwindled so much that someone will lose their life, and if that does happen, this thief would be held accountable for their death as a murder.

A couple days later, neither had gotten much sleep as they all felt the need to find this crafty evil with the quick fingers. Cullen especially had not rested easy, not that he did much regardless, but this time everyone could tell. He bore dark circles under his eyes ad his usual straight-backed posture was slightly hunched. As if his armour weighed five times as much. Cullen was by the lake, watching over the sparring of the few soldiers they had here. Though he stood a little further away than usual, maybe it was because in his sleep depravity he hadn't noticed or he just didn't care. He did know one thing though; he didn't want his soldiers seeing him in this weakened state. Which is why he was an easy, yet still a thrilling target. The sun was setting, leaving a dark orange hue across the land to be accompanied with long, dense shadows.

He called out to his soldiers, informing them that this was enough training for today. "Aye sir!" they saluted before going about their evening duties. Some headed towards the gates just as Cullen did, while some stayed by the tents. In the small crowd a passer-by, heading out bumped into him. Which wasn't difficult due to the others around. The person was small, little over five foot, maybe five-one? Five-two? He guessed, slender and petite despite the cloak, probably female. The woman apologised to him before going on her way, away from Haven. He looked back to her, giving a forgiving reaction. Without another thought he returned on his path to his home, but he let his hands fall to his sides and as his forearm grazed his belt he discovered that something was missing. His coin purse! He swung back around, scanning the grounds for the cloaked woman and he spotted her nearing the trees. "Hey! Stop!" He called to her, he ran in her direction, this is it! This is the thief!

The petite woman glanced over her shoulder, her face mostly covered by a dark woollen scarf that matched her green cloak that was so dark it was almost black. She dashed, sprinting faster than he possibly could in all his armour. "Stop her! That's the thief!" He ordered his soldiers who jumped in right after their Commander. Cullen and a team of soldiers ran through the woods after the woman, who impressive dodged every tree, root and rock that threatened her to trip. But, the log wall was coming up fast and she would have nowhere to go. They had her in their sights. But she did something they did not expect – instead of freezing at the wall from a wounded animal, she jumped onto the wall and kicked herself off it, using the momentum to get her up a nearby tree. She climbed the branches and she would easily get over the wall now. But first, one soldier pulled out his bow and arrow and shot her as she leapt over the giant wooden spikes, they heard a thud and a groan of pain as she hit the ground on the other side. "Gaaah Maker! Curse it all!" Cullen punched the tree to his right; he felt the pain of the hit go up his arm and into his shoulder. Not the best of moves. Now, his hand ached, a lot, it was possible that a couple fingers may be broken but he wasn't going to let his comrades see his pain.

"Why did you shoot her? We wanted the thief alive!" he approached the shooter, who cowered a little under Cullen's exhausted yet enraged stare.

"I didn't mean it to kill her! Just to…wound her, sir. If she is still moving sir, we may be able to follow a blood trail, since she seems so light on her feet…sir," the poor soldier stammered, clutching his bow close to his chest.

"I guess you have a point, run back to Leliana, inform her of what has transpired here. We will get started on finding the tracks," Cullen sighed, as the soldier raced off quicker than he should've following a quick, hasty salute. "This way men," Cullen led the way, they would have to go all the way around the wall and pick up the trail, and soon.

It didn't take long for them to find it, but by that point the sun had completely gone down leaving them in the dark. The soldiers built fire pits at the start of the trail as they waited for Leliana and Cassandra with a couple of Leliana's agents who carried supplies, including several torches and lanterns they gave to Cullen and the other soldiers for them to light and carry. Soon they were on the trail. It seemed as though the woman was bleeding quite a bit at first but then it had lessened but her footsteps got sloppy and dragged. Cullen could tell that wherever her wound, it would kill her if not seen too quickly.

It took two days for the group to find the place, they stopped and gazed at a small stone castle that was in some disrepair and left to ruin by a noble family long passed. The group stopped at the treeline, watching the building. "This must be her hideout, careful, there could be traps," Leliana was the first to speak and leave the treeline. She treaded carefully across the snow-clad grass, hands slightly raised, ready to grab her bow or her blades or as a sign of peace, Cullen hadn't decided.

Cullen and Cassandra mirrored Leliana, who was then followed by the rest of the soldiers and agents that accompanied them. The trio were almost at the large wooden door that was clasped in dark iron, when suddenly a bolt flew through the air and landed into the ground before them. "Stop! Don't come any closer!" came a voice of a young boy, who couldn't be any older than ten, he was peering through one of the several slit windows in the structure, making him barely visible. He held a crossbow, but gave it to someone unseen behind him, who gave him another, but loaded crossbow. "You are not welcome here! I'll…I'll kill you all!" he faltered, not entirely confident in his ability to go through with this word.

"We all know you won't do such a thing!" Cullen called to him, hands raised higher, away from his sword. He looked to the others motioning them to the same, "the boy is clearly frightened, let's not give him a reason to shoot us," he said in a more hushed tone. The other two complied, albeit a bit begrudgingly on Cassandra's side.

"You don't know me! I'll do it!" he continued, though his manner never changed.

Suddenly, the bolt of the door clicked and the door opened to the surprise of the boy. Out stepped an even younger girl, "are you here to help us?" the girl had long dark hair that was braided, which she brought over her shoulder and fiddled with nervously. She wore nothing but a white, cotton nightgown and a orange fleece. She stepped out into the snow barefooted, her pale skin close to the snow itself, she was so small and fragile that Cullen just wanted her to go back inside before she caught her death in this cold.

The boy from the window had rushed down and scrambled before her, holding the crossbow at the strangers that dared come here. "What are you doing Lucille? They are the enemy! They'll take her away!" he sounded desperate, his grip on the crossbow shook. The boy had fairer hair that grew past his ears in waves, his face was a little dirty as was his cream blouse that was far too big for him and the brown leather trousers that were covered in scuff marks, grass stains and even had a couple of holes. His shoes were not great either, just made from bits of leather but it was still better than Lucille's complete lack of shoes.

Cullen slowly stepped forward, "Who? Who are we here to take?"

"Shut up! None of your business!" the boy cried.

Lucille grabbed his armed and pulled the crossbow down, "Stop! Damien Stop! She needs help! She will die!" The young girl must of only been about six years old, even that was pushing it. Her lip began to quiver as she starred up at her brotherly figure, whose eyes betrayed him. He lowered the crossbow completely; as if he had completely given up he wiped his eyes with the back of his arm. That was when Lucille stepped forward, "help her…please. She's dying…we don't want her to die…" Lucille continued to fiddle with her braid, looking up at the trio with wide glistening eyes and a trembling lip that broke hearts, how could they refuse her?

"We will help her, but first you must take us to her," Cullen had lowered himself to one knee; he spoke as he brushed a light tear on her cheek with his gloved finger. "Will you?" he asked gently, under the gaze of everyone around them. At first, Cullen thought maybe these two were the children of the thief, but when he looked at the boy again he saw more children of all ages and races huddled by the door, some had wrapped themselves in blankets to defeat the draft. What was this place? The little girl nodded and grabbed his finger; she led him towards the once abandoned castle.

Damien watched, suddenly fire had come back to him, "how do we know that we can trust you?"

"You don't…" Leliana retorted, as she and Cassandra followed Cullen inside, past all the other children that stood gawking at them. Leaving Damien to run in last, leaving the soldiers and agents to pitch up tents and fires outside.

Lucille led them deeper into the castle, it wasn't a great size, it was roughly the same size as the Chantry back in Haven, though the lay out was much different, giving the appearance that it was bigger. They finally stopped at a wooden door, Lucille gazed up at them, "you promise you won't take her from us? Promise…" her voice was so innocent, but there was something behind it and that of her eyes that told Cullen that the poor girl had seen more suffering in her short years than she should have. To the dismay of the two women with him, Cullen made such a promise, his heart felt to weak to go against such a young, little girl. She smiled than, showing irregular teeth that still needed to form properly, she grabbed hold of the iron ring on the door and pushed with her entire body to open the door. She hurried inside, to the bedside of a woman who lay there unconscious and in a feverish state. Her blankets and furs were only pulled up to her waist, leaving her torso uncovered. She no longer wore her cloak, or her leather bodice or well, anything at all besides the wrappings around her breast, revealing several scars, some faded and some still a faint pink. Her hair was between her jaw and shoulders, and of a dark brown, she had two tight braids on the left side going around the ear, from the temple to the base of the skull. Her hair stuck to her skin due to the sweat, her pretty face bore a pained expression though her eyes were closed. She had a long, protruding arrow in her side just above her hip. The children had wrapped the base in cloth and cleaned it few times but unfortunately, it would take more than that to save her. "Can you save her…please...?" Lucille begged the strangers, hoping that the maker had sent them to save her.

"I'll send for a healer," Leliana said, before quickly disappearing out the door, almost knocking Damien over in her haste.

Cullen and Cassandra went and stood on the opposite side of the bed to Lucille, "who is she?" asked Cassandra, moments before Cullen could.

"Her name is Joan," Damien spoke, standing by Lucille, "she and a few others protect us…look after us. Joan is the one that is around the most." Damien sat on the chair that was placed beside the bed, and he stared blindly at Joan and Lucille. The room was fairly well lit thanks to the two arrow slit windows, the roaring fireplace and a little whole in the wall where some bricks had been lost. The room wasn't very big, but the duo could tell it once belonged to nobility, thanks to the old dusty tapestry that hung on the walls, the furniture made from solid wood, even an Orlesian rug that had seen better days and the many stacks of old books used to hold lit candles.

"What is this place?" Cullen probed, genuinely captivated by what was transpiring.

"A place for the lost children…" Damien exhaled.


	2. Brianne's Keep

**Hey, again this probably has loads of mistakes but meh, its half 3 in the morning so I can't be bothered to proof read! Over the next couple weeks, proof reading will happen on both chapters. Awesome.**

 **R &R is much appreciated!**

 **To Love a Thief  
Chapter 2  
Brianne's Keep**

Days had gone by at the keep in the mountains; a powerful snowstorm had brewed outside, forcing the soldiers and Leliana's agents to huddle inside the keep after receiving an invitation from the children themselves. Cassandra and Cullen had stayed at the keep along with everyone else, mostly because the snow trapped them in than anything else. Leliana decided to stay in Haven to run things with Josephine while the others were away. A healer had been sent to the keep with a small escort and some supplies for the task at hand, and to keep everyone in good health till the storm seized. The soldiers, under Cullen's command had blocked out any gaping holes in the walls with whatever they could to improve the shelter and keep the storm and the wind out as much as possible. The soldiers and the agents did their best to help the children in any way they could, since who was presumably their carer was out of bounds. They cooked, cleaned, kept the fires going, attempted to mend clothes among other things. How did none of them know, Leliana especially that there was an old keep further into the mountain range filled with children? This baffled Cullen, and he was curious as to how they had all got here.

The woman, Joan, her name according to the many children that reside here, was going to survive her injuries according to the healer who believed the worst had past and that she would wake. The healer was not wrong. For when Cullen, Cassandra, several children and others were huddled in an old drawing room by a magnificent fireplace, whose flames danced and fought against the winter chill. The children told stories about Joan, and the other "grown ups" who had saved them and now take care of them. Apparently, Joan was not scared of anything, Lucille was telling their guests of how Joan had saved the poor girl from the fighting between rebel mages and the Templars. Seemingly, Joan crept passed the brawling group of two-dozen who ignored the young girl's cries as she dangled from a nearby cliff face after being accidently driven over. Lucille had fallen! And Joan had jumped off the edge, making herself as straight as can be to make her faster than the child. Joan caught the girl and turned mid-air, firing a bolt into the cliff face. Lucille clung to the woman who twisted her ankle landing on the cliff face but still preceded to climb up the wire she had previously shot carrying this girl to safety. Lucille had told her story wildly and with passion, it was the most Cullen had seen her speak the whole time they had been there, "you exaggerate too much Luci," came a new voice from behind. Everyone turned and looked, and there she stood, leaning against the doorframe with an arm around her bandaged midriff. Joan had a slender half smirk on her lips, until several children ran into her, causing her face to twist up in agony that she obviously tried to hide behind a few shaky laughs.

The children the ecstatic, all calling to her, "You're alright!" "Told you she can't die!" "Sister Joan! Sister Joan!"

She laughed at them, "of course! It'll take more than an arrow to keep me down," she rubbed their heads and booped noses, till she took in the sights of their guests in the drawing room. She went more serious than, "hey guys, why don't you all head to bed now yeah? It's getting late," the children groaned almost in unison, complaining how they weren't tired and wanted to stay up longer now that she was up – which Cullen noticed that she could barely stay up, she depended on leaning on the door frame just to stay upright and the children knocking her about probably wee not helping matters. "I know I know, but we can all have fun tomorrow. Malcolm, why don't you go and read to everyone, and when I'm done here I'll join you. Sound like a plan?" reluctantly the children agreed and they eventually left the drawing room and went to bed. One lanky boy, one of the elder children who Cullen presumed to be Malcolm nodded and led the children away.

Joan sighed and closed her eyes for a second after they had all gone, before pushing herself up and into the drawing room, leaning on everything she could and evidently trying to not look like she was. Cullen and Cassandra stood, he nodded with his head at the others in the room to also make their leave and they did so, a lot quicker and without protest. Once the door had shut behind them, Joan was the first to speak, stopping at a desk pushed to the corner to half sit upon it, "I suppose you are to arrest me, or maybe cut off my hands?" she twisted her wrists, emphasising her lifted hands. "Unfortunately, I need them both right now and I'm not fond of small spaces, you know how it is," she smirked. She was almost completely dressed now; she wore thick boots up to her knees, with dark leather trousers that hugged her thick, athletic legs and rounded hips. Along with a dark grey blouse with tight sleeves and a low, revealing cut that drew Cullen's eye for just a second, or two and finally her black, woollen hooded cloak that came to her waist line, but she lacked her bodice, her belt with various pouches and blades and the bits of armour that she wore before.

"Do you think this is a game?" Cassandra responded, pointing a gloved finger at the younger woman.

Joan shrugged and smirked, playing off the serious situation she had found herself in like it was nothing, "that depends on what you're here for."

"To make you answer for your crimes and return what stole!" Cassandra continued.

"Well then yes…I do, think this is a game," she smirked wider as she glanced between them. Her eyes were wide and hazel, a colourful blend of greens and browns intertwining with a strong expression of mischief, as did her voice drip with it, which also had a cool, slightly seductive tone. She was definitely trouble, Cullen thought. Cullen noticed as well that she barely blinked as she looked to and fro, as if she could miss her potential enemies attacks if she did.

"Can you please take this a little more seriously?" Cullen stepped forward, hands open to gesture peace to Joan, who seemed perhaps five years his junior but no less wise. He stood slightly in front of Cassandra, a tad worried the warrior would the thief through.

She gave him a peculiar half smirk and tilted her head, "why should I? You shot me."

"You have been stealing from us!" Cassandra raised her voice to be heard but was cut off by Cullen.

"-I…I did not shoot you. One of my men did and I assure it there was no order to do so. However, accept my deepest apologies for your injury-"

"Why should I accept an apology? I nearly died," Joan pried further, fully aware of what she is doing.

"Yes, but you should also notice that you are alive because of us as well. Our healer saved you, and has helped some of the children here as well. Not to mention some minor repairs to your Keep, the storm outside is a major threat to any place in such disrepair," Cullen was trying to reason with the woman, the last thing he wanted was for this to go sour. Not when there were so many children that depended on her.

He noticed her eyes and lips twitch as she listened, she was pleased by what she heard. When suddenly she threw up her hands and chuckled, "I guess I'm going to have to accept that apology than aren't I?"

Cassandra groaned and pushed Cullen aside, he thought he was going to do smoke coming out of her ears at any given moment. "You have been nothing but a nuisance! Stealing from us in Haven for months! Those in Haven need those supplies, they are refugees there, and in The Hinterlands that count on us, they have suffered enough at the hands of this and you have stealing from them! You have no shame! We want answers! Now!" Cassandra bit. But Joan bit back.

"How do you think these children got here huh? Because of that blasted war of course! We are all refugees of something here, and with no thanks to your kind. Yeah, especially you sweet cheeks!" she gestured to Cullen. "We all hate the Templars here, glorified thugs is what they are. We do what we do to survive, we don't hurt anyone unlike you folks, I suggest you get out of here," her eyes were furrowed, a fire beginning to burn in her earthy eyes. Her hands were clutching the edge of the desk so hard her knuckles were turning white, and she bit her cheek to keep from giving too much away.

"I am no longer a Templar, I left the order because I did not agree of what had become of it, and if the Templars are at fault for anything we are to ensure they are punished," he walked closer to her, but she raised her chin at him, daring him to come any closer but he took the sign and halted.

Joan sighed and rubbed her eyes; she was becoming more and more exhausted with every passing second. She was pushing herself too hard getting out of bed so soon. "You want answers? Fine, this is Brianne's Keep. Story has it that Lady Brianne of Ferelden used her home to house and look after the children that had no where and no one during the Fourth Blight. Children were losing everything thanks to the Blight and those who took advantage of the chaos. She never married nor had children of her own, but she had her "lost children" and they were everything to her. When she died the lost children, most of which had now grown carried on taking in orphaned children that had nowhere, just like they did. Sometimes when the children get older they leave and never come back for they have had a better life, some stay and carry on Lady Brianne's legacy. A lot of time has gone by since then, the Keep is falling to bits but now with the war between the mages and Templars there are no shortages of children who need rescuing, so we have to make do, good thing Lady Brianne still watches over us," she gestured to the large painting above the fireplace, it was of a middle aged woman of a thin stature and a kind face, she sat on a big red chair in an empty room, completely straight backed with her sewing on her lap and a faint smile of her lips. Huh, they always think leaving them alive is a mercy, not even thinking of how a child would survive the wilderness alone or cope sleeping next to their families corpse, idiots, the lot of them," she scoffed, shaking her head. "Lucille, poor girl watched her parents get slaughtered because the Templars thought their gardening tools were staffs! Out right murdered them! And they felt no shame for it. Just carried like nothing happened, one even ruffled Luci's hair. She still has night terrors." Joan looked down, brows knitted together again as if deep in thought.

Cullen had an idea, "why don't you attend the Conclave? Talk before the Great Divine and the leaders of the Rebel Mages and the Templars, inform them of the damage they are causing."

Joan laughed then, shaking her head again, "I don't think so. I won't be leaving these guys for too long on their own, especially not to attend any shitting Conclave, whatever that is."

"It is the first step in ending this war," Cassandra began, "Cullen has a point, if you attended the Conclave and say you have seen, what these children have seen and been through it will help to put an end to this war. The children will come to Haven with you, there they will be looked after. This place, it is no longer fit to house anyone, let alone a large group of children."

"How can I be sure they will be looked after and you won't betray us all?"

"If you give up some of your time to speak at the Conclave, the children will be housed, fed, bathed, clothed and given lessons that I promise you. They may even find new homes when the war is done. Also, your crimes will be forgotten and you can start a new life in Haven, if you so wish," bargained the blond ex-Templar who seemed to be twice the size of Joan.

Joan bit her lip and her chin went to the side as she licked her lips. She was contemplating the offer, good. She was no fool than, Cullen thought, she must know that the children will have no life staying here. "Are you sure you can house all them?"

"How many is there?"

"26, though there is a few who must stay whether I sleep, presuming I'll be moving to Haven too, because I will not leave them," she stared intently at Cullen and Cassandra, waiting for the next exchange.

"Yes, of course, you have my word," Cullen put a hand on his heart as he promised, he'd never go back on his word.

"Well, how can I say no to such a charmer?" she winked at him and laughed at their reaction. He presumed she must no longer hate him after she found out that he was no longer a Templar. "But I'll have to ask the others, we run a democracy here you know." Just then the door to the drawing room opened, and a small girl who struggled to walk on a crutch entered, she seemed to be staring at nothing as she spoke. Cullen thought she looked very similar to Joan, she had her dark hair, pale skin and button nose however her eyes were a faded blue.

"Are you coming up soon mummy?" the little girl spoke, her voice was frailer sounding than Lucille's. Joan stumbled to her daughter, suddenly remembering her wound that she clutched absentmindedly.

"Prim…what are you doing out of bed?" Joan leaned over her and gave her a tight hug, like it was the first time she had seen her in days. Joan straightened, facing the other two adults. "Ahem, this is my daughter Primrose," little Primrose was as sweet as her name; her adorable smile removed all tension in the room and she could be no more than five years old. Her long dark hair was kept up in two braids that came over either shoulder. She wore a white night gown and heavily relied on her wooden crutch. "Prim, this is…er…sorry what's your names?"

"Cassandra Pentaghast and I am Cullen Rutherford, it is a pleasure," he bowed slightly to the little girl but she did not react.

"Right!" Joan clapped her hands together loudly, "now that's out of the way it is bed time! Cause I am poooooooped!" she chuckled with Primrose. Joan went to pick up her daughter but instantly doubled over in pain, her hands at her side over wound. Blood began to seep through her blouse as she had partially reopened the wound. Cullen and Cassandra went to their rescue; Cassandra made sure Joan was okay while Cullen often to pick up Primrose, who readily agreed. It was only after he had picked the girl up did he realise she was missing the lower half of her right leg, which explained the crutch. It seems that Cassandra noticed as well, for asked as best she could what happened. "Demon curse," Joan said bluntly, before shaking her head and waving the notion away, "Meningitis, took her leg and eye sight. Almost claimed her life too, but she's just as stubborn as mummy haha," she chuckled, Primrose did too as she felt the face of the man who carried her.

Cullen had helped taken Primrose back to bed, which now shared with Joan.

A few days later the storm had passed, and the group from Brianne's Keep were ready to set off to their new home in Haven with Cullen, Cassandra, the healer and all the soldiers and agents who had been trapped at the Keep.


End file.
